


拿战沙雕新闻

by Ventwindelle



Category: Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ventwindelle/pseuds/Ventwindelle
Summary: 沙雕搞笑段子，不定期更新
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

泰晤士报新年特刊

国际年度新闻大盘点

第一版

**“煎饼侠"贝西埃元帅半夜煎饼摊自学煎饼，7天技术超越老师傅**

根据内部人士透露，贝西埃在某日半夜完成皇帝的安保任务后路过一煎饼摊，原意是想买个煎饼，在等待摊主无果后，看见内有新鲜食材,炉灶，遂自己动手做煎饼。刚开始他手艺比较生疏，通过几天半夜偷偷练习后动作是越来越熟练。 早上路过时他也会花钱去买，顺便偷师学艺，从点火,揉面,摊面，打蛋，翻面，洒料。

法国内部人士感叹道，简直比煎饼店老板还要专业 目前贝西埃已在同僚的举报下给予了煎饼店老板合理赔偿，同时大军团公报上也对此事进行了严厉的通报批评。

**震惊!法国元帅竟在西班牙干出这事!**

拉纳元帅在吃到西班牙的柑橘后念念不忘，竟将2米高果树拔出扛回家。

**法国皇帝号召减少温室气体甲烷排放，勒令拉纳元帅开始培育放屁少的羊。**

拉纳：滚你妈的！

**因路边铁锅炖鹅太香，康巴塞雷斯在欲望与道德的边缘徘徊四五次，最终,连鹅带锅一起端走了。**

**为给新衣拍照发朋友圈，那不勒斯国王缪拉不慎跌入河中。**

**法国朱诺将军醉酒后爬上屋顶轻生，只为逼皇帝现身。**

朱诺将军声泪俱下的回忆了和皇帝的过去，感动了一旁的围观群众。 结果站在一边的马赛纳突然来了一句:小伙子,你不要跳，跳下去我这边的房子就要降价了。

**法国皇帝正在KTV唱歌，唱到一半无缘无故被店老板给请走了。**

富歇部长询问原因得知:因为他唱歌太难听了，再让他唱下去我就要关门了。

**弟弟被女网友骗4万，拉纳元帅不甘心，加对方好友再被骗30万。**

**达武元帅加入脱发生发交流群，结果群里255个人254个人都有头发，后经调查，该群为所卖的生发药水为假冒伪劣产品。**

**教皇指责法国军队在教皇国抢劫财物高达800多万法郎，塔列朗回应该指责不实，抢了至少900万**

**因分手后要不回送出的羊，拉纳砸烂前男友贝西埃家的菜地。**

**法国第一个官方线上交友恋爱网站自xx月xx号正式上线，由皇帝亲自提供恋爱建议,两天后因差评太多被迫关闭。**

**第二版**

**那不勒斯国王缪拉和拉纳元帅设局斗地主骗皇帝钱反输光，拉纳元帅怒而报警称皇帝出老千。**

富歇:请不要给我增加工作量，谢谢。

**苏尔特元帅和内伊元帅在太阳下吵架，半小时后双双中暑倒地。**

**上班时间法国皇帝发红包，抢红包的马赛纳被罚一个月工资。**

马赛纳:波拿巴你臭小子，你还是人吗?

**马赛纳和苏尔特在西班牙战场上幻想抢了500万法郎，因"分钱不均”大打出手。**

马赛纳:你这个逆徒!

**贝西埃和拉纳约架，一个带刀一个带皇帝**

法国皇帝对两人约架行为进行批评教育，而贝西埃元帅还因涉嫌威胁他人人身安全被处罚一个月工资

**罗马王提醒法国皇帝送错幼儿园，波拿巴称:你就是不想上学。**

后来罗马王被弗柳尔公爵迪罗克找回并送去正确幼儿园。公爵回忆说:当他找到罗马王的时候,罗马王看上去很高兴，还坐在凳子上吃糖。

**阿布朗泰斯公爵朱诺沉迷手机游戏，且不听家人劝阻3天消费了567万法郎。**

阿布朗泰斯公爵朱诺称:能听皇帝叫自己几声master，花五百万算什么。

**苏尔特半夜出来吃宵夜，发现英军总司令在隔壁桌。**

苏尔特:我差一点就能抓住威灵顿了

**达武元帅为植发向皇帝请假被询问后脱下帽子。**

波拿巴:情况属实，快去。

**奥地利皇帝几年间被其女婿名正言顺地敲诈勒索近上亿法郎。**

弗朗茨:有什么办法呢，打输了不就只能乖乖赔钱。

**热罗姆恋爱遭其兄长反对，用502将自己和女友的手粘在一起，皇帝强行掰开。**

波拿巴:我绝对不同意这桩婚事，治不了吕西安，我还治不了你?


	2. Chapter 2

**奥地利梅特涅亲王自家酒庄酿造的葡萄酒被偷，小偷被抓后说，早知道不好喝就不要了。**

梅特涅:明明很好喝!

**贝尔蒂埃元帅买兔子给狗当宠物，12年丢了100多只。**

贝尔蒂埃:我觉得我家狗挺孤单，要给它找个伴。

**约瑟芬皇后被诈骗团伙治好抑郁症：每天嘘寒问暖，被骗200万也不在乎。皇帝责令富歇早日将嫌疑人逮捕归案。**

波拿巴:我很在乎!

**拉纳元帅送给皇帝一百只羊，说此举能少交点放屁税并且还省了今年的生日礼物钱。**

**法国驻俄大使科兰古酒驾被查，沙皇亚历山大一世醉驾到警局接人。**

警察:你们在一起喝的?

**乌迪诺元帅双手发蓝以为要变成外星人，向贝尔蒂埃元帅请假就医。贝尔蒂埃称只是衣服掉色，无需惊慌。**

贝尔蒂埃:我们法军的军装用的是纯天然，绿色环保染料，掉色是正常情况。

**吕西安为离开法国办签证私刻印章还买了全套假证。现已被拘留。**

**沙皇亚历山大一世在冰上看日出入迷，一回头发现身后冰面融化被困。**

**罗马王在幼儿园春游活动中走丢，到当地政府求助，皇帝和露易丝皇后接连挂电话表示孩子没丢。**

事后罗马王向弗柳尔公爵抱怨:迪罗克叔叔，我早就说了我不是亲生的。

**皇帝秘书梅纳瓦尔半夜点外卖结果到手只剩2杯果汁，后经调查发现是杜伊勒里宫旁边的流浪狗偷的。**

**马塞纳元帅对彩票看错号码，以为自己中了千万大奖，激动的晕了过去。**

**法国皇帝又一次接错儿子，领着逛市场还去医院打了一针。**

现在皇帝已经答应罗马王，周末和弗柳尔公爵带着他一起去游乐园玩。

**那不勒斯国王和王后吵架后想不开跳河自杀，因会游泳在河里边哭边游，成功获救。**

卡罗琳王后拒绝对此事发表评论。

**拉纳不满皇帝拖欠其两个月工资，一怒之下把杜伊勒里宫的垃圾车开走，说再不补发工资就让垃圾臭死他。**

波拿巴:你再不把车开回来的话，那这个月工资也没了。

**威灵顿公爵举报法国某公司涉嫌诈骗，原因竟是被该公司忽悠说介绍特殊服务高价办卡，结果提供的是正规按摩，花几万块钱看跳舞**

该公司自称“高端男子解压会所”，称可提供特殊服务，在威灵顿公爵充值数万英镑后，发现只有正规按摩和舞蹈。法国警方已着手调查此事。

**达武元帅因警方追回被骗的5万法郎后送锦旗，转头又被骗14万。**

达武元帅因上次误入虚假广告群被诈骗5万法郎后，警务部及时冻结骗子账户。达武在给富歇送锦旗的时候说，自己又被骗了，还得再报个警。 原来，他认识了一个“生发专家”，对方向他兜售自己的独家生发秘药。目前，警方已立案侦查。

**苏尔特元帅七天之内狂偷奈伊元帅家20个木桶，称只为报复奈伊给他取绰号。**

奈伊：我到现在也没想明白，那么大个木桶，尼古拉是怎么带回去的。

**马塞纳回应某主教对他抢劫教堂的指控，“我不知道拿教堂里面的钱犯法。**

马塞纳：拿钱的时候我问过上帝了，上帝说可以拿。

**拉纳元帅深夜寻羊掉入深坑，随后发现自家的羊也在坑里。**

**波利娜公主出门遛狗，那不勒斯国王的车突然鸣笛吓到了狗，狗咬了拉纳元帅遛的羊，羊受惊踢坏了那不勒斯国王的车。**

警方回应：无法准确判断事故责任方。

**苏尔特元帅跟着手机导航走，结果误入英军营地被围困。**

**阿布朗泰斯公爵躺高速抽搐求警察打电话，喊皇帝来见最后一面 在警察到达时，阿布朗泰斯公爵称全身动不了，不知道还能坚持多久，求警察给皇帝打个电话。**

经检查，公爵抽搐是因为躺太久冻得，只是为了测试皇帝还喜不喜欢自己。

**德赛在年会上抽中特奖“带薪休假一年”，细看发现实际休假时间只有1天。**

德赛：我不知道该哭还是该笑。

**富歇回应外界传闻意欲辞职一事，确有此事，因为工作量太大。现在还未找好下家。**


	3. Chapter 3

**因苏尔特元帅使用手机导航误入英军军营，出于好奇想看自己徒弟到底是怎么迷路的，马塞纳元帅模仿再被抓。**

威灵顿：你们法国人怎么一个个都不太聪明的样子。

**布吕歇尔喜提新车刚出4S店一秒撞上对面法国大使馆，刚出厂就返厂。**

**贝西埃元帅嫌公园的树没种好，偷回家自己照顾。**

贝西埃：这树跟我说它想去我家里住。

**热罗姆带着女友私奔，我偷我哥的钱养她。**

目前热罗姆已经被皇帝带回家中。

**马赛纳花3万法郎纹发财纹身却发现不发财，店家回应：成年人要有判断能力。**

马赛纳：我刚纹完三天后车子就被撞了，仗还打输了，被扣了工资，还没抢到钱。

**那不勒斯国王和康斯坦丁大公在圣彼得堡开碰碰车上街，还对着镜头傻笑。**

缪拉：我们要在这里比赛碰碰车，yeah~

**在被迫和女友分手后，热罗姆连吹三瓶白酒被送医院。**

波拿巴：出院后就赶紧回来结婚。

**在开会时，因讨论"巴黎哪家店的发粉更好"拉纳和贝西埃意见不合而大打出手，场面一度混乱，后两人被罚三个月工资。**

波拿巴：信不信明天巴黎没一家发粉店了！

**奈伊下车拿东西忘熄火，狗狗将车开进池塘，只留奈伊一脸懵逼的站在池塘边。**

奈伊：我不会游泳！

**梅特涅亲王女装混入驾校替女儿考驾照，被考官一眼识破。考官：他路考也挂了。**

**拉纳账户多出50万吓得告诉皇帝，波拿巴：这是你去年的奖金。**

**苏尔特向马塞纳要2万法郎零花钱被拒绝然后报警，扬言要断绝师徒关系。**

苏尔特：我从来没见过这么抠门的师傅，连两万法郎都不给。

**拉纳半夜偷贝西埃家的圣诞树：我不高兴买。**

拉纳：贝西埃家树那么多，偷一棵两棵没关系。

**麦克唐纳前一秒在车祸现场凑热闹表示“我自己有数”，后一秒被车撞倒骨折。**

警察在处理车祸现场时，路过的麦克唐纳元帅拿着手机窜来窜去拍照，警察提醒他离开遭拒，说“我的命我自己都有数”。然后，他就被一辆迎面而来的小轿车给撞倒骨折。

**罗马王上错网课不换台，虽然听不懂但也认真做了笔记。**

波拿巴：你们幼儿园就开始讲几何题了吗？

**法国皇帝在节目现场和弟弟吕西安吵架，争论谁是妈妈最喜欢的儿子。**


	4. Chapter 4

**马塞纳在教堂内抢到一本圣经连拜 21下：上帝保佑我多抢点**

马塞纳在西班牙某个教堂里发现了一本圣经，觉得很晦气，边烧边向上帝许愿，希望能在西班牙多抢几个贵族。

**马尔蒙带燃烧的炭盆去烧烤，途中缺氧撞车**

马尔蒙准备应奈伊邀请去他家吃烧烤，在驾车出门时将燃烧炭盆放入汽车后备箱，车行一阵后马尔蒙因缺氧头晕导致车辆失控，一头撞向对面布吕歇尔的车。按照法律规定，马尔蒙承担此次事故全部责任。

**俄国沙皇和法国驻俄大使科兰古把浮冰当船，在河上行进。现已获救，已无生命危险。**

**拉纳不满皇帝对他的处罚当场向皇帝扔卷心菜，两罪并罚被扣三个月工资。**

**苏尔特抢18幅名画挂家里：希望能提高自己的艺术水平。西班牙政府已向塔列朗提出强烈抗议**

**拉纳为好玩多次故意纵火烧贝西埃家附近树林。**

在贝西埃家附近树林里每到夜里在不同地点就莫名着火。随后富歇开始展开调查，发现有人故意点火后就跑了。富歇很快找到嫌疑人拉纳元帅，他表示放火纯粹是为了好玩，没有其它原因，一共点了5次。

**罗马王离家出走不忘上网课 罗马王留字条离家出走，被宫廷大总管迪罗克发现时，正坐在咖啡馆里对着笔记本电脑上网课。**

**达武送醉酒的拉纳回家被邀参观小羊羔：还能说啥，只能夸你家羊长得好**

拉纳因醉酒倒在路边，被正好路过的达武发现，将拉纳送回家后，为表感谢拉纳一定要让达武去看他家新生的9只小羊羔。

**奈伊怀疑消防栓没水，检查消防栓忘关阀门导致自家被淹。**

奈伊在打开一个消防栓后，发现没水，便将家里的消防栓都打开，发现都没水。奈伊致电物业，询问为何无水，却忘记关阀门。在物业接电话不久后，消防栓的水喷涌而出。

**在战场侦察，拿破仑指使贝尔蒂埃用遥控飞机打掉普军17架无人机**

拿破仑看着普军使用了无人机搭载相机拍摄法军情况，当机立断拿出儿童玩具飞机让贝尔蒂埃带人把那些无人机给打下来。事后统计，共击落十七架无人机。

**贝尔纳多特为打赏女主播背着老婆贷款百万，还诈骗同事奈伊**

近日奈伊向富歇报警称，同事贝尔纳多特以母亲生病、表弟出车祸为由向他借了一笔钱，共计10万法郎。贝尔纳多特仅还了2万，在今年贝尔纳多特前往瑞典后，就没了音讯。经查，贝尔纳多特曾向同事奈伊等人共借数十万法郎，还通过银行等渠道贷款一百多万法郎。其中约三分之二的钱用在了打赏女主播。

**缪拉跳桥轻生被路过公交接住**

那不勒斯国王缪拉在天桥跳下，刚好落在驶过的公交车车顶，最终成功获救。缪拉称，因脸部烫伤到医院就医，认为自己被卡罗琳忽视产生误解，才做出如此举动。

**拉纳嫌皇帝过年没发红包自导自演绑架案**

法国皇帝收到匿名信称拉纳元帅被绑架，要赎金100万法郎。富歇出动警察寻找，在巴黎郊区的菜地旁找到拉纳元帅。经询问，拉纳元帅因为没有收到新年红包，便导演绑架案。他称考虑过拿了钱就离开，但主要还是想测试一下自己在皇帝心里的地位。

**路遇奈苏吵架，布吕内围观吃瓜被打成轻伤**

布吕内路过军营门口，见到有人吵架，便兴致勃勃地点个烟上去围观，此举不料激怒情绪不稳定的奈伊。

**贝西埃免费在线看病，无意间帮拉纳治好了九只羊。**

拉纳：贝西埃的便宜不占白不占

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉这个系列的主角是拉纳纳……


End file.
